A Thousand Words
by SerenBunny
Summary: Each chapter is a minimum 1000 word one shot centered around my OFC Kimberley from Unable To Interfere. ALSO STARRING: Michael, Todd, Rodney, Ronon, Carson, Lorne, Ford, Kate, Heightmyer, Jennifer, Richard Woolsey, Teyla.
1. Michael & The Kidnapping

**A/N:** This is going to be a story/1000 wordsish a day, to keep me in the writing spirit as Unable's sequel is being written. As I am human, I normally get writers block and lack of passion (in writing!) and this is my wee cure for it :) I know I'm a day behind, but it will be made up eventually.

On top of each page there will be a little explanation as to what the HFIL is going on.

This is OFC dependant also. PM if you want to, review if you wish, and read Unable To Interfere if you want to understand :)

* * *

Kimberley has lost her powers because of the Asguard, and this is the fall out when Michael catches up to the newly qualified psyciatrist, her mentor and two of her friends.

* * *

"Don't you wish that you had your powers?" Heightmyer asked, glaring at the defenceless girl.

"Sometimes, but in the end, I didn't want to burn." She replied, hands on the cold material of the Hive ship. "Any idea how we're getting out of here?"

"Rush him?" Katie snapped once more.

"Listen girls, its just us four here, we have to work together or we're never getting out of here." Jennifer intervened. "Since we're separated from everyone else, we need to devise a plan."

Their plan making was cut short as the door opened up and two wraith guards entered, their weapons pointed towards them as Michael entered between them. "Ah, ladies. How are we this fine evening?"

"Cold, imprisoned, you know." Heightmyer replied.

"Well I have some good news for you. You may leave." Michael smirked.

"Really? Great, bye!" Kimberley grinned, trying to walk past the guards who grabbed her arms and dragged her back.

"Ah, but it is not that simple. For you to leave, one must stay behind." He finished, looking between them all. "Who shall it be? The psychiatrist? The botanist? The doctor? Or the odd ball of the extended expedition family?"

"I'll stay." Kimberley and Jennifer spoke at the same time, looking to each other and shaking their heads, talking in sync.

"You're needed, you're the doc!"

"The guys won't rest until your back with us."

"Same with you, except I'm not a valued member of the expedition."

Something flashed in her eyes, a lingering memory from a time gone by.

_The Asguard pressed the small device into the side of her skull and then nodded to the group. "The work of our brothers has been reversed."_

_"So she doesn't have the powers anymore? Or the visions?" John asked, looking bewilderingly at the female._

_"No, any lasting effects from the nanites will fade over the coming weeks. There should be no side effects other than random headaches caused by the shutting down on the cerebral cortex synapses." He explained, nodding to Woolsey before teleporting out._

_"Does that mean she isn't useful then? Will the IOA ship her out first chance?" Heightmyer asked quietly, watching the silent female._

_"No idea. But the sooner she's away from Rodney the better." Katie agreed.__'I don't have powers anymore. Ever since my first week, I had them, the knowledge that something was going to happen. What's going to happen to me now? Is there any point of me being here? Am I really just useless?' __Kimberleyy sat with her back to the wall of Atlantis tower as she thought of what losing her powers meant. __'Did much good become of it? Did I really help people? On the other hand, was I more of a hindrance? What's going to happen to me now? I'm nothing without my powers."_"I'll stay." Kimberley repeated, her voice filled with conviction – leaving no room for argument.

* * *

"Good, I'd prefer to have you." Michael nodded to her.

Kimberley let slip a small smile before shouting in horror as the three girls were shot by the guards and dragged from the cell.

Michael remained.

* * *

"How does it fell, to be so helpless?" He demanded, hair in his left hand, right holding her up against the wall by her throat, letting the wall begin to cocoon herself before letting go, slowly letting his hands travel lightly over her body. "Does this repulse you?"

Her body shivered but she did not speak, refusing to give into him.

"What I have wondered about your species is your _utter_ fascination with the body. Why do so many take pleasures in taking what others refuse?" He questioned, moving his hand to caress her cheek before pinching her cheeks together. "You _will_ become mine."

* * *

"How long have you been here now? Six months I think. Do you think the others are still looking for you? Do you want them to find you?" Michael whispered to the half-broken woman.

Lately she had been giving into his demands with less of a struggle. 'It won't be long now until she gives in completely.'

Some days she was completely gone, others she was as lucid as before she became his captive.

Today she was talkative.

To a plant.

* * *

"Don't you ever wonder why the hell he wanted me? I mean I'm not even worth nothing, unless he thinks he could get some nanites from me, but they would have gone from my blood cells months ago. Is he going to kill me? Make me is slave, worshiper? Trade me; dump me out of an air lock? Some times, I just wish he would tell me, sometimes I just wish it would be over. But some times, some times I really just want to know why the hell me!"

* * *

On the 112th day of her captivity, he finally told her why.

* * *

"There is a reason why I chose you over the others." He whispered to her still form, lying on her side with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Because of them all, you and I have a connection. Not because you are both outsiders, but because you chose to look past my looks to see the being behind it. And for that reason alone, I cannot let you go. I will not."

Kimberley sucked in a breath, still not completely awake but trying to stay enough asleep that he would continue talking.

* * *

In the beginning, she would eat her food in her cell, now he preferred her to sit in front of him – this way he knew she was eating. In the beginning, she would refuse to touch anything, and now there was no exception.

The white sludgy thing moved across the table – even after Michael stabbed it repeatedly. 'Why won't it stay dead?' "I am sorry Kimberley, I though the cook would have prepared a better cake."

"Why did he make a cake? Whose birthday is it?" Kimberley asked, stabbing her own gruel.

"To celebrate your birthday of course." Michael responded.

Kimberley closed her eyes and let a tear slip past the closed lids before scrapping the chair back and standing up, taking the bowl of mushy oaty food with her. With three quick strides, she stood in front of Michael and dumped the meal on him, throwing the bowl to the wall and grinning as it smashed on impact.

"Where the hell do you get off! I want to go home! How can you just say something like that and claim not even ten minutes before that you know everything about me! Why in the name of God do you keep me here!" She screamed, grabbing him by his top and hauling him to his feet.

The guards wisely stayed outside, knowing the extent that Kimberley's temper would get to.

"You are still my captive." Michael growled, wiping some of the food from his eyes.

"Well treat me like my captive instead of trying to be my freakish mutant friend then! I want to know the score here; I want to get home, I WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" She finally screamed and slammed her fists down on the table, causing the cutlery and plates to jump in the air.


	2. Todd, Rodney & The ZPM

**A/N:** Thank you to **Anna** for reviewing!

* * *

Todd the Wraith tries to break Kimberley's code, gets caught and both he and Rodney are punished.

* * *

"She said she was hiding something?" Todd asked Rodney, who nodded from his position as look out from inside the bedroom that Kimberley shared with her two adopted-turned-out-to-be-really-her-kids-kids.

"Yeah, but something hehe not something bad." Rodney replied, turning to shrug his shoulders. "Don't ask me, her words."

"Hmm, and your computer codes cannot crack the pass code?" He continued, pressing different combinations that he thought would fit.

"The twelve that I've used seemed to kind of explode when I try to use them." His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he faced the corridor, once more taking point.

"Again showing Kimberley's innate ability to mess with your technology. Tell me, do you think she would be an excellent queen, or is it simply my thinking alone that does?" Todd questioned, hands hovering over the keys.

As Rodney answered, his eyes surveyed the room, looking for something that may give him a clue. "Usually someone leaves their password or a link to what it could be hidden in plain sight, like on a sticky note, or something that is easily remembered. Like a memorable date or someone that they loves name."

"Another example of how stupid you humans are. What is the point in creating passwords for secrecy and then leaving them for someone to find?" Todd shook his head. "It is a wonder that you have not been defeated yet."

"Well not everyone does it, just most people." Rodney snapped, looking in the other direction. "Any luck?"

"With Kelly, it is more random than luck we need." Todd paused, fingers moving the USB mouse to click on the question mark next to the password hint button. "What would be 'blue, black, tears and happy'?"

"Shania Twain." A masculine voice added from the window, causing both to spin round.

Rufo, Kimberley's oldest adopted-but-actually-her-child, sat on the windowsill, dangling his black leather clad legs over towards them, kicking them gently. The wind whipped past his short at the sides but long at the front dark brown almost black hair. The sun glisten off his gold earring and lit up his face. "You trying to guess Moms password again Uncle Todd?"

Todd rolled his eyes at the insufferable nickname. "Rodney claims that your mother is planning something."

"And you guys think hacking into her computer is going to help? Geez I thought you were smarter than that." He replied, jumping down and walking over to the concealed closet, opening the doors and grabbing a small black book. "This is moms' planner."

Rodney snatched it from his hands, quickly opening the pages near the back, looking for the last entry. "Aha! Last weeks date – 'dear diary, if Rodney is reading this then he has just been caught'"

"Thanks Rufo." Kimberley's voice rang out, Rodney jumping in the air, Todd whirling round in shock. "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

* * *

"This is what she was planning?" Rodney asked, looking at the boxes upon boxes of old pieces of machinery surrounding the room.

"Yes, and now you two get to help." She smiled, nodding to Richard Woolsey who nodded in return. "I've cleared your schedule so you can help me catalogue these things."

"How was this hehe funny?" Todd asked, looking at distain at the piece of tech covered in dust held between his hands.

"Because this was the 'lascivio cella'." Rufo added from his place on the floor, playing with a robot spider the size of his head. "Hey mom, check this out!"

"If that's the spider again mister I've going to give you to Ronon for punishment. I think he's retraining the marines." Kimberley frowned, refusing to turn around.

Rufo rolled his eyes but pressed a button on the little-big guy, pocketing him a minute later. "Lela, Jasmine and I found this room when we were hiding from – err looking for Teyla last week."

The adults in the room exchanged a look that showed they clearly knew what they where hiding from her for.

"Wait, lascivio cella as in adult room?" Rodney asked, turning slightly pink around the ears.

"It's more of a prank room but that's the closest translation that we can get." Woolsey replied. "Kimberley, if you need me I'll be in my office. Gentlemen, keep her out of trouble."

"Bye Mister Woolsey." Rufo waved, waiting a beat then following. "I'm gonna go hunt down Doctor Beckett."

"You leave Carson alone; he's not too keen on spiders." Kelly warned.

"Sure mom." He replied, voice implying the roll of his eyes.

"Boys, can't live with them, can't chain them to their room till their adults, pesky child laws." The only female grinned. "Shall we start?"

* * *

Rodney coughed loudly and glared at Kelly. "My poor back!"

"My poor laptop!" Kimberley repeated, grinning ear to ear at the memory of her first day so long ago. "What did you find?"

"A box of weights!" He groaned, moving away from the box and holding his back in his usual 'old man' position. "Please tell me the chiropractor came in the Deadalus last week."

"Nope, they're due next week." Kimberley responded, looking at the box. "Hey Todd, do me a favour?"

"Of course Kimberley." The wraith smiled toothily to his first human friend, moving to stand by the heavy box.

"What's in it?" She asked before he picked it up, causing him to pause and use one long fingernail to slit open the sealant, opening the lid and revealing "teddy bears?"

Rodney's face flushed ten fold. "What! There has to be more than that!"

Todd easily lifted the box off its table and onto the floor, stepping back as Kimberley pounced on it, taking the bears out, hugging them and settling them down on the floor, pausing as she reached the bottom. "Does that look like a Zee PM to you guys?"

"Where?" Rodney demanded, pushing her out of the way and diving into the box, pain in his back forgotten. "Oh sweet mother of Jen! A Zed PM!"

"Does it have any energy?" Todd enquired.

"Knowing our luck its ready to explode." Kimberley laughed, and then looked at the now beeping item. "Told you!"

"Quick, toss it out the window!" Rodney shouted, pointing to the closed glass.

"But it might damage the building!" Kimberley gasped. "It might cause more harm."

"What do you suggest then?!" Rodney demanded.

"Run!" She yelled, grabbing them by their hands and hauling them from the room, Todd dropping the booby-trapped power conduit.

The beeping noise speed increased as they arrived at the door, Rodney slamming his hand down on the entry pad with urgency as Todd covered Kimberley with his body.

A bang rocket the floor they were on, and the three shook their heads – could they hear sparklers going off?

Kimberley frowned and opened the door, gawping at the image in front of her.

"Oh come on, a birthday Zee PM!"


	3. Ronon et al & The Almost Death

**A/N**: Before I forget, I do not own Stargate, however I do own Kimberley. Use and abuse her if you wish but please let me know what you do to her :)

* * *

Kimberley aint no damsel in distress as poor Ronon finds out. _Part of this is set during the Broken Ties_.

* * *

Kimberley's eyes darted around the hive ship, looking out for both any Wraith and the other members of the expedition to Atlantis. If they knew that she had sneaked out to help her friend, the man who felt more like a brother than her own flesh and blood – well she would rather the Wraith find her.

Her steps are careful and precise, the hunting lessons with Ronon haven helped immensely. Pausing near an alcove she listened for a breath, a noise – something!

There was no way she was stuck in this Hive ship by herself.

Right?

* * *

"My arms my arms! You're going to break them!" She shouted at who ever held her arms, feeling them stretch in such an unnatural position. "Ow! Please let go!"

"Not until you tell me where your friends are." Her captors' voice rasped out and she picked her head up.

"Ronon?" Turning it, she tried to look at him but her shoulders ached. "Ronon! Let go of me!"

"Tell me what I need to know!" He demanded, pulling her arms tighter.

"I don't know! They don't even know I'm here!" She cried, pushing her body back to reduce the pulling distance.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He hissed.

"Ronon, what the HFIL are you doing anyway? You're acting – you're acting like a bad guy!" She accused.

"Maybe I am. Maybe your view of what is right and wrong is skewed. Too bad we'll never find out." Ronon grinned, releasing her arms and thrusting her forwards, stepping forward as he teetered unbalanced on her toes.

"Gah!" She yelled, falling to the ground, scrambling backwards as he lunged at her. "Ronon, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I've never felt better." His smile grew and he pulled his sword from his back.

Kimberley gulped.

"Ronon, listen to me, this isn't you speaking! What have they done to you!" She shouted, ducking as the sword came close to her head.

"They opened my eyes!" He replied, grasping the sword with both hands and bringing it downwards, kicking her arm.

She screamed in pain, recoiling from the hunter who stared at the flowing, gushing river of blood fixatedly.

"Do not kill her." A voice called from the shadows as Ronon paused his advance. "We can use her to our advantage."

Kimberley clutched her right arm to her chest, tears blurring her vision before she made out Ronon stepping closer to her. "Stay away!"

He refused to stop, dropping the sword to grab her arms, dropping to the ground in pain as Kimberley's knee jerked out and hit his lower anatomy, knocking the breath from his body, pain coursing through him.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kimberley?" Jennifer Kimberley asked, distracting herself from the figure of Ronon strapped to the chair.

"JUST KILL ME!"

"Not since we left to go get Ronon back." John replied, and then turned to look a Rodney in shock. "Please don't tell me she's that stupid?"

"I'll do a city wide search." Rodney muttered, already half way out the door.

"SHEPPARD JUST KILL ME NOW!"

* * *

Jennifer checked the tubes and IV going into Ronon before taking a damp rag and putting it on his sweaty forehead. "C'mon Ronon, you're stronger than this."

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, eyes snapping open with clarity. "Kimberley's still on the hive."

* * *

Ronon checked he had all his knifes before stalking towards the gate, chuck already dialling the coordinates of the abandoned hive ship. 'Hopefully no scavenged Wraith has got there yet.'

* * *

Cocking his gun Ronon blasted three times, a hole in the wall appearing that was big enough for him to enter into. The others quickly followed, their P-90's pointing in several direction.

Lorne, Ford, John, Rodney, Teyla and Carson looked around as Ronon stalked in a direction, quickly following.

After a few minutes of tense silence Carson let out a gasp as his head looked down, noticing the large amount of blood on the floor. "Is that Kimberley's? What kind of monster would do that to her?"

"It is." Ronon agreed, not pausing as he continued his walk towards the cells, eyes scanning each one before his steps faltered.

Two thin pale arms, one stained with caked blood, were sticking out of one of the wraith cells. Running forward he blasted the panel from the wall and gently pushed Kimberley's arms backwards, lifting the door open enough to drag her out and check for a pulse. "CARSON!"

The others rushed to his side, ford and Lorne faltering in their steps at the sight of the girl who saved them.

"She doesn't have a pulse, but she's still warm." Carson spoke as his face paled, thinking of how bleeding out for four days with no food or water would have weakened the body. "We have to try and revive her here, the journey back through the gate might – she might not make it."

"Do you have the de fib pads?" Rodney asked, already moving to kneel beside the doctor and his first female friend.

"No we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." The Scottish doctor answered, looking in his medic bag for some Aloe Vera free sanitizers when Ronon threw himself into action, coping movement from long ago, moving Kimberley's head backwards before looking for and finding her heart, compressing down ten times before bending down from his kneeling position and breathing out three long breaths.

Carson took over the chest compressions in case the powerful Sedatan accidentally injured her again, letting Ronon complete the kiss of life three more times before checking her pulse. "Ronon, I don't—"

"Keep going." He growled, bending down and breathing out once more, moving Carson out the way to continue the chest compressions. "She's a fighter; a little thing like blood loss is not going to stop her. C'mon Kimberley, c'mon!"

The others stood like lemons as Ronon continued, tears falling down his face, blame already setting in, the realisation that she wasn't going to wake up beginning to set in his mind.

"Dammit Kimberley, COME ON!" He yelled, slamming his fist down once more, causing her body to jerk upwards, a cough erupting. "Kimberley!"

Quickly he moved her onto her side, onto the recovery position, rubbing her back gently with one hand, the other wiping away his tears.

* * *

"And why do I have a bruise on my chest?" She asked Jennifer, the doctor looking to the doorway where Ronon stood ashamedly. "Ronon! Get in here!"

The fierce warrior dragged his feet as he walked, hoping for a call to go out to face the entire wraith population before he arrived at Kimberley's bed.

Kimberley sighed, coughed, then rolled her eyes, moving to get out of bed.

"Whoa hold it right there!" Jennifer denied, motioning for Ronon to stop her. "You shouldn't be out of bed for at least a week!"

Her legs failed her, but Ronon grabbed her arms as he put his around her back, supporting her.

"Ronon, don't you ever, EVER blame your self. If it wasn't for you I would be dead." She shook her head at his mouth opening to claim that it was his fault. "Who left of their own accord to go after you? Whose been avoiding training sessions with you and Teyla? Who needs to work on her understanding of the meaning of 'stay behind or you'll die'?"

Her arms sneaked around his back in a hug, her head on his chest. He spoke quietly, his chest vibrating through her cheek.

"Please don't blame yourself Ronon." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Because I don't."


	4. Snow Day!

**A/N:** I know this one is shorter than the others, but the additional word lengths of the others make up for it :) I've been typing about a day and a half in advance also.

* * *

It's a snow day in Atlantis.

* * *

As was the norm of a Friday night, Doctor Jennifer Keller made her rounds and passed her fellow doctor Carson Beckett and his long-term girlfriend Kelly Black on one of the hallway balconies, staring at the stars and enjoying each other's company.

The duo waved to the medic before shuffling on the floor, Kelly's back to Caron's chest, his back to the wall.

Kelly sighed contently before looking at her boyfriends face, a smile gracing her lips. "Carson?"

"Hmm?" He responded, hands entwining themselves.

"It's going to snow." She replied, looking once more to the light sky.

"Don't be silly Kelly, it's Atlantis, it doesn't snow here." Carson laughed off, vibrations going through Kelly.

"It is!" Her voice was adamant.

"When did you become a meteorologist?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "If it was going to snow I think Rodney would have moaned about it by now."

"Think what you will, but is _will_ snow." Kelly repeated, breathing deeply in the crisp March air. "Now where were we?"

* * *

The next morning brought fear from Kelly's children, Rufo, Jasmine and Lela.

"MAMA! The sky is falling!" Six-year-old Lela screamed, dragging Rufo and Jasmine by their hands into her small room.

"Should we escape through the Stargate?" Rufo asked, and Kelly could see him mentally preparing what provisions they would need to take with them.

"Guy you need to stop panicking. There has to be a logical explanation for this." Jasmine replied, rolling her eyes and adopting a familiar stance.

'She's been hanging out with John too much.' "What do you mean the sky is falling? If it was the klaxons would have sounded." Kelly spoke softly, turning to the window and lifting the blinds away, gaping at the sight in front of her. "Its snow! I knew it!"

"Mama, what is it?" Lela demanded, clinging to her leg.

"Its snow. C'mon, where's your scarf's and hats?" Kelly asked, searching under her bed for her own. "It's just frozen water; there is nothing to worry about."

* * *

"There is something to worry about; this planet isn't capable of producing snow." Rodney stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to John who shook his head. "Don't blame me! I haven't pissed off any priestesses." 'Lately.'

"What's more concerning is that we didn't have any more warning with our wdisplay." Chuck added his two cents, pulling a 3D image up of the city and the snow affected areas.

"Kelly said it was going to snow when we were out last night." Carson remembered aloud.

"Does that mean her powers are back?" Richard Woolsey asked, fear for the woman shining through his eyes. 'The IOA still want there hands on her, even though she doesn't have the ancient powers. But if they are resurfacing, I don't know how she will be able to have any kind of peace.'

"No, it means she noticed the dull orange colour of the sky last night." Kelly answered, appearing in the gate room with the kids, all four of them decked out like they were going to face a blizzard. "Anyone up for a snowball fight?"

* * *

"During this time of the year of Athos this weather is quite normal." Teyla stated, looking at everyone in shock. "It is said to be the day of when our first ancestor came to this world, on Mearch twenty fifth."

"Hey isn't that supposed to be Jesus's Birthday?" John asked, rolling his eyes at the shocked looks he was receiving. "What? I read okay!"


	5. Auraians & The Revelation

**A/N**: Thank you to _AnnDanRed_ for reviewing!

* * *

Aura readers reveal something from Kelly's past.

* * *

SGA-1 came back through the gate with several well-wrapped women, who immediately held their heads between their hands, hunching over slightly.

Teyla walked over to the leader, face marred with worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Is there anything was can do?" Carson asked as he stepped closer.

"This planet is home to so many dark events." The leader, a tall and slightly plump older looking woman answered, joining hands with the tribeswomen. "We apologise, we were unprepared for this."

* * *

Mesha observed Kelly carefully as the young woman animatedly showed them around the home of the ancients. From the readings she was receiving, she assumed Kelly was with the military side of the group.

"And this is the main gym room; don't spend enough time here than I should do." She joked, waving a hand towards an open door letting the woman see Teyla kicking – teaching the marines a few moves. "If any of you would like to use the facilities it can be arranged."

The women shook their head in harmony and she continued the tour.

* * *

"Which branch of the military are you from?" Mesha asked the group.

"Air force." John replied with a nod of his head.

"Field Doctor." Rodney answered, the same time as Carson.

"Medic." He repeated.

"Athosian warrior." Teyla spoke softly.

"Sedetean runner." Ronon finally bit out, crossing his arms and slumping down on his chair.

"And you're self Kelly?" She enquired, shifting all attention to the girl who sat taking minutes.

"Err, I'm not a fighter." She denied.

The women exchanged looks, which was not missed by the majority of the Earthlings and their friends.

* * *

"My people can read the auras of others, places and such. We can sense the spiritual health and are able to see the past of them due to this." Mesha answered Rodney, and then turned to Kelly. "What I do not understand, is how you can have such an aura of a rainbow, cracked and yet contained with black, red and silver."

"Huh?" Kelly blinked, confused to no end.

"Johns aura is bright blue, where as Rodney's is a velvet green. I know that I myself have a silver aura because of my sight, but I have never seen someone, someone who has such an amalgamation of colours." Mesha tried to explain further. "It looks like something cracked you open and some of the colours seeped through, but then others where put on top and helped to heal them."

"Did something happen in your life?" The smallest of the group, Ieshly, asked, head closely shaven head slowly moving towards her.

"I think I know where the silver comes from, I kinda have a gift of the tarots. There was some events in my past, but nothing that I'm still carrying with me today." She explained and denied, looking out the window, staring intently at the sun light.

* * *

"Kelly, may I speak with you, in private?" Mesha asked at everyone went to take the break.

Said girl looked like a deer caught in head lights before nodding her consent, waiting for everyone to leave the conference room, shooting Rodney a look as he tinkered with a piece of tech. "What's up?"

"I am very sorry I did not speak with you privately about this matter, like I have done so with Teyla."

"You mean Teyla was—"

"No, however she had experienced a great trouble when she was young. But we shall not talk about Miss Emmagon; we are here to speak of you." Mesha placed her hand on Kelly's left shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Some times time heals the cracks of our auras, but like most salves it comes off after much rain and use."

Slowly the younger of the two slumped to a chair, her hands rising to meet with her face. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Talking will help."

"I'm a billion light miles or what ever from that, why would I want to revisit!" Her head snapped up to look at Mesha, tears threatening to fall. "Fine, my life was supposed to be sun shine and daisies, I was supposed to come here, I was supposed to die on the operating table, I was supposed to have this crazy adventure, meet the guy of my dreams and never realise it. What does dragging up the past have to do with any of that?"

Mesha bent down to be eye level with the now crying woman. "If you are able to talk about it, you can heal the cracks completely and be the person you were meant to be. The events that have happened, both there and here, are not all of what you are. Loosing a part of you means gaining a new balance, wanted or not. However, if you feel that the only way to keep your self sane, in one piece and fake happy is to remain silent, I shall not stop you."

Kelly stopped blinking and stared into Meshas' eyes, silence reigning between the two. For a moment, they connected and Mesha smiled softly.

The door opened loudly, the others pouring back in.

Mesha straightened her back and stood up, gesturing for her people. "We do not need to convene for any longer. We shall be leaving within the hour."

'What did she do now?' Rodney groaned, knowing for sure that his last chance of getting coffee beans in this galaxy was fading fast. "Do you have to?"

"I have spoken to Kelly of our arrangement; we will supply your beans in exchange for Doctor Heightmyer visiting us twice a month." Mesha nodded to the silent girl, who made no knowledge that she heard her.

The group gathered themselves together and prepared to leave, going quickly, with only Kelly in the room after they left.

* * *

Carson blinked at the alarm clock on his bed, groaning as the time registered in his mind. 'I've only been asleep for ten minutes; I'm gonna skin whoever it is alive!'

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist before stalking to the door, letting it swoosh open. "What the bloody hell do you- Kelly?"

"Carson." Her voice cracked and she wiped her face. "We need to talk."


End file.
